The Winchester gospel: II Dean Aka Of Angels and blackberry pie
by Beatlesfan1968
Summary: Dean and Castiel unknowing share the same huge secret. Sam know it well. When the boys face a large pack of hellhounds, it's that secret that could save them. Get ready for a fic filled with fluff, denial, chuck, and blackberry pie. PLEASE NOTE: Spoilers for season 11 even the story takes place in season four. Destiel! :)


**The Winchester gospel: II Dean. Aka Of angels and blackberry pie.**

 **By:**

 **Carver Edlund.**

It was a cool fall day, Dean and Sam had just returned from a full day of hunting. "Damn, those shapeshifters are always a pain in the ass." The elder Winchester groaned as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "At least we got 'em." His brother said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Dean shrugged it off with a slight grunt of annoyance. It was no secret that he despised those creatures, but what he despised more that his moose of a brother usually fell for the shifters trap. All quarrels aside, the brothers entered their dark and as Dean put it "Skeevy" motel room. Ignoring his siblings mood, Sam went on instinct to the fridge for his post kill beer. Dean, however, wanted something else. More than anything he was craving pie. Any flavour, he didn't give a damn, he just wanted some damn pie. He sighed and flopped onto his bed, only to land on something hard and moving. "Ahhh! What the hell?" Dean yelled, jumping from the bed with incredible swiftness.

Still grumbling, he turned on the light and was shocked yet again when he saw the angel Castiel sprawled on the bed staring at the celling. "Goddamn it Cass! What the hell? Warn a man when you're in his bed." The hunter huffed. The dark haired figure simply stared at him. "Thou shalt not take the Lord's name in vain." He scolded in his gravely monotone. Moments later, Sam walked back into the room. "what's all that noise?" he asked curiously. "That assbutt fell on me." Cass answered. "That jackass stole my bed, and he doesn't even sleep." Dean retorted. Sam just laughed, shaking his head before he took a long drink of his beer. "My god," he chuckled. "You two fight like an old married couple. Just fuck all ready." He joked. "Shut it, Sam!" the two said sourly. Two things were clear to Sam Winchester. One, his brother was deeply in love with the blue-eyed angel. Two, Dean was a dick when he was in pie withdrawal, and no matter what had gotten him that way, he found a way to blame Sam. To be honest, Castiel was displeased by the whole situation. Here he was, an angel infatuated with a human. No, infatuated wasn't the word. He loved Dean. He knew his father would be furious, so this was the truest example of a love that dare not speak its name. Nearby, Dean was sitting with a pint bottle of Jack Daniels in hand, deep in thought. He was annoyed with Cass, but damn it he…he didn't know what he felt. He was pulled from his sentiments when the phone rang, making him flinch. He recovered quickly and answered it. On the other end, was Bobby Singer raving rather breathlessly about one of Dean's least favourite things, hellhounds. "We'll be there as soon as we can." He muttered before hanging up and swearing under his breath. Ghost were easy, and shapeshifters sucked, but god damn it he hated hellhounds.

He took another long pull off his bottle, then got up and explained their situation. Minutes later, the impala raced down the road, on their way to a nearby cemetery where the hounds had appeared. When they pulled onto the muddy road that ran through the cemetery, they found bobby fighting of the hounds as best he could, though holy water bullets only slowed them down and pissed them off. It was clear to the brothers that they needed godly power here, and it just so happened to be sitting in the impala's back seat. The boys got out of the car, the aforementioned angel at their side. They managed to rid the cemetery of its hellhounds, only to have a dozen more appear. Castiel was fighting them off, banishing them as fast as he could. However, he wasn't fast enough, and he heard Dean scream. The angel turned to see the hunter lying broken and bloody. His brother was destroying the offenders left and right, so Castiel rushed to his fallen love. "Dean! It's ok, it's ok." The angel said softly. Dean, blood dripping from his lips, shook his head weakly. "No, Cass, it's not. I'm going right back to Alastair, right back to hell." He groaned as tears slid down his dirty cheeks. After that, the hunter took a few deep breaths and he was gone.

Suddenly, Cass rose up, a roar of pure rage filling the air. The angel drew every bit of his power inward, then let it explode outward, obliterating the hounds and closing the portal. His energy spent, he fell to earth, landing beside Dean with a thud. With the last of his strength, he turned to face him. "You won't die Dean, you won't leave me. I love you." He whispered as he pressed his lips to the fallen warrior's. As he did, the angelic energy of his grace flowed between them. Moments later, Dean gasped, his eyes snapping open. He saw Sam standing over him, his hand outstretched. Once he was on his feet, he looked back at the angel who was now standing behind him. "I don't know exactly what happened," he said gruffly. "but I know this moose couldn't have done it. Thanks Cass." He said with a warm smile. What he wasn't expecting was what happened next. The angel embraced him. "Don't do that again, Dean Winchester." He warned. "Losing you once was hard enough." To say that the hunter was confused was the understatement of the freaking year.

The group rode home in silence. When they got back to the motel, Dean cornered the angel. "Alright Cass, what the hell happened?" he asked flatly. Castiel stood there stuttering. "You see, Dean I…" the angel trailed off. "He saved your life." The younger Winchester cut in. Dean was shocked. "Wait….you saved my ass twice now, after everything?" he asked in amazement. The angel merely nodded. "Why? How? I don't get it." The hunter said. "I did it because I love you Dean," the angel confessed. "and I did it like this." He said softly as he embraced him and gave him a gentle kiss. To the angel's shock, Dean reciprocated. When they broke apart the hunter was smiling. "I love you too Cass." He said. Though he was happy, the angel was also deeply troubled. "Dean…my father. There's no way he will sanction this, and even if he did…I'm immortal and you are not." He said sadly. The two embraced, and Dean closed his eyes and prayed hard.

'Uh...God _, it's me. It's the second time I've done this so I'm sorry if I don't do it right. You've gotta understand that I love Cass. There's gotta be a way we can be together. Please, I haven't asked much, but now I'm askin_ '.' No sooner had Dean opened his eyes, there came a knock at the door. The lovers broke apart and Dean opened the door. There, in the flesh, was the almighty…..Chuck Shurley with a bag in his hand. "Hello Dean," he said softly. "It's good to see you and your brother are ok. I'd like to speak to Castiel please." He said as he entered the small room. The prophet stood before the angel and smiled. "Hello son. I know what's going on between you two, and I have to say, I'm not surprised. As such, I've come to help." He said as he motioned for Dean to come over.

"Dean, I have a confession to make. Truth is, I'm God." He said calmly. Dean raised an eyebrow, his jade eyes full of skepticism. "wait a minute. You're god? You?" he asked in disbelief. "Yes Dean," Chuck replied. "I am He. The alpha and omega." Dean's eyes widened. "So, that means you heard…." He trailed off, a slight blush on his cheeks as he stepped away. "Oh yeah. I heard alright, and I'm here to help." The Lord said warmly. Castiel spoke up, not looking his father in the eye. "I…don't understand. I thought you would be angry, cast me out." He whispered. Chuck shook his head and placed a hand on the angel's shoulder. "No Cass, you're my son. I love you as you are." He replied. Chuck then called Dean over, slicing his palm when he came near then doing the same to the blue-eyed angel before joining their hands and speaking a small Enochian phrase.

Moments later, Dean collapsed, screaming as his whole body shown with white light and two large black silver tipped wings sprang from his back, "What the fuck did you do to me, Chuck?" the man panted. "Simple," Chuck shrugged." I made you an angel. Sorry it hurt, birth does that." He said sympathetically. Cass helped Dean to his feet and held him. "You're beautiful." He said. Sam stood in stunned silence. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen. Dean stood very still for a moment, then his wings vanished. "Ok, being an angel feels freakin' weird." He chuckled. There was another long silence then Chuck held up the bag he'd brought. "I brought beer and homemade blackberry pie. Consider it a gift, son in law." He said with a grin. Faster than anyone could blink, the pie was open and in Dean's hands. "Thank Chuck!" he mumbled, his mouth full of the godly wonder that was pie.

 **End.**


End file.
